


Herr Goethe für Sie

by orjustkukki



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Drogen, Drugs, Fluff, Goethe - Freeform, IT'S GAY, M/M, Schiller, a little sassy, but thats okay, ich weiß doch auch nicht, it hurt me, schoethe - Freeform, weil schiller sein leben nicht unter kontrolle hat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orjustkukki/pseuds/orjustkukki
Summary: Friedrich weiß selbst, dass kiffen keine gesunde und keine gute Idee ist, aber er lässt sich von niemandem sagen, wie er sein Leben zu leben hat, wenn es schon nicht sonderlich lang sein wird. Oder?cw: drugs





	Herr Goethe für Sie

**Author's Note:**

> #schoethe - Johann W. v. Goethe & Friedrich Schiller  
> cw: drugs (because one blond bitch has no self control)

x

 

 

„Auch mal?“ Friedrich hielt Johann den Joint ins Gesicht, grinsend, und übersah, dass der Ältere das scheinbar nicht lustig fand. Stattdessen verfinsterte sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Nein“, sagte er bestimmt.  
„Aber Sie haben es doch nicht gar nicht probiert?“ Friedrich legte den Kopf vielleicht ein bisschen zu schief und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Vielleicht war die halbe Flasche Wein vorhin keine gute Idee gewesen, vielleicht sollte er das kiffen doch sein lassen, vielleicht kratze ihm der Hals, aber sobald er hustete, würde er nicht mehr aufhören und dann machte Johann sich wieder Sorgen.  
„Das wissen Sie nicht.“  
„Sie haben gekifft?“ Er glaubte ihm nicht wirklich und blies Rauch in die Luft. Es war Sommer, die Fenster offen und der Geruch wurde schon wieder verfliegen.  
„Und das geht Sie nichts an.“  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Nur einmal.“ Goethe schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wann sietzen wir uns eigentlich wieder?“ Friedrich lehnte sich zurück an die Wand und schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment, dann schielte er zu Johann, der rittlings auf dem einzigen Stuhl saß, den Schiller in seinem Zimmer hatte. Zumindest der einzige freie, denn einer war für Klamotten reserviert und einer voller Bücher.  
„Du hast angefangen.“  
„Gewohnheit, I guess.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Gewohnheit, rate ich.“ Johann seufzte leise und ein wenig lauter, weil Friedrich wieder Rauch ausatmete. Der Jüngere wusste, dass es Johann nicht passte und er wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber Zigarettenrauch gefiel ihm und der Gedanke etwas Verbotenes zu tun noch mehr. Außerdem war er zu stolz zuzugeben, dass jemand wie Goethe recht hatte.  
„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht ansprechen werde, oder?“  
„Hast du doch gerade.“ Rauch in der Zimmerluft und ein halbes Lächeln; ja, so konnte die Welt sein und dann sah Friedrich ins Johanns Gesicht und wusste, dass das in einer Grundsatzdiskussion enden würde.  
„Was?“  
„Das wird dich umbringen.“  
„Atmen auch, die Uni auch, Liebe auch, Nudelsuppe auch. Was ist der Unterschied?“  
„Das weißt du ganz genau.“ Ja, wusste er, aber er würde einen Teufel tun und es zugeben. Er war erwachsen, er traf eigene Entscheidungen und wenn er Tabak und Gras mischen wollte, war das eben so und, wenn er eine halbe Falsche Wein trinken wollte, dann war das eben so und, wenn er morgen beschließen würde, dass er eigentlich auch mal Koks probieren könnte, dann war das eben so.  
Und es war eben so, weil er sich diese Macht über das eigene Leben zu entscheiden um keinen Preis der Welt nehmen lassen würde.  
„Und wenn schon.“  
„Und wenn schon? Dein Ernst?“ Johann erhob sich und es war beinahe klischeehaft, dass sein Schatten auf Friedrich fiel.  
„Vielleicht.“ Er sah den Älteren unverwandt an, weil da schon wieder Kälte in seinen Augen war und er keine Lust hatte, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Heute war Sonntag, Zeit für Nichts und Existenzkrisen, weil man morgen wieder zu funktionieren hatte. Er war mit seinem Freund allein in der WG – sonst wäre dieser ja auch nicht hier – und die Kälte passte nicht zu Sonntagnachmittagen.  
Aber er wusste auch nicht, was er gegen sie tun sollte. Weil er dämlich war und angetrunken und drauf und Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ein verdammtes Rätsel.  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Ich bin weder blind, noch dumm und du kannst versuchen so zu tun, als wüsstest du nicht, dass ich es weiß oder du kannst ehrlich sein und dich um dich kümmern.“  
„Muss ich nicht.“  
„Und wie du das musst.“  
„Nein.“ Er drückte den Joint in der Tunfischdose aus, die mit Papier beklebt war und versuchte nicht in den Nordseeaugen zu ertrinken, in denen gerade ein Sturm losbrach.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Friedrich Schiller!“  
„Und du nicht mein Vater, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe! Also lass mich meine Fehler machen oder …“  
„Oder was?“  
Friedrich antwortete nicht, sondern versuchte wieder klar zu sehen. Sein Freund verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen Augen, vielleicht weil er vermutlich gleich weinen würde oder, weil er zu stolz war um mit dem Kiffen aufzuhören.  
„Ich gehe, wenn du nicht antwortest.“  
„Tun Sie mir das nicht an“, murmelte er, zu leise, viel zu leise und Johann ging. Friedrich begriff, was gerade geschehen war ungefähr drei Stunden später. 

 

 

x

 

 

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und sah dementsprechend beschissen aus, als er sich am nächsten Tag trotzdem pünktlich auf die Straße und Richtung Universität wagte.  
Er schwieg in den Vorlesungen, redete mit niemandem und als er den Hörsaal betrat, stand Goethe schon am Pult und sah ihn sehr konzentriert nicht an. Er sagte auch in dieser Stunde nichts, sondern malte schweigend Sonnenblumen in sein Notizbuch und feilte gedanklich an allem, was er sagen wollte. Hoffentlich würden ihm die Worte nicht ausgehen.  
Hoffentlich würde Johann ihm zuhören.  
Hoffentlich konnte er einmal ein Versprechen halten und dieses Mal alles richtig machen.  
„Dann sehen wir uns nächste Woche wieder.“ Friedrich hasste das Klopfen auf die Tische und war froh, als es verstummte und die anderen gingen. Er ließ sich Zeit seine drei Sachen zu packen und schlich sich dann nach vorn.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Johann und irgendwas in dem Jüngeren zerbrach an eiskalten Nordseefelsen.  
„Johann, ich …“  
„Herr Goethe für Sie und, wenn Sie keine Fragen mehr haben, dann verschwenden Sie doch die Zeit eines anderen.“  
„Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich hätte das gestern nicht tun dürfen und ich hätte dich nicht anschreien dürfen. Ich hör auf. Zumindest mit den Drogen. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst und so, aber das musst du nicht. Ich pass besser auf mich auf und … und … bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich.“  
Friedrich suchte in den Augen des Älteren nach etwas anderem als Ablehnung, die vermutlich seine größte Angst im Moment war, weil er nicht wusste, wie er ohne diesen Mann weiterleben sollte.  
„Bin ich nicht“, sagte er und seine Stimme schwebte irgendwie. Sie zitterte nicht. Sie schwebte wie ein Geist und flackerte wie eine Kerzenflamme und alles, was Friedrich denken konnte war, dass sie mehr Licht bräuchten, während er doch eigentlich ernst hatte bleiben wollen. Tapfer, mutig und irgendwas, das nichts mit den Tränen in seinen Augen zu tun hatte.  
„Johann?“  
„Ja.“ Und er küsste ihn. Weil er dann doch nicht gut genug mit Worten konnte und vielleicht, weil er die romantische, dämliche Vorstellung hatte, dass es helfen würde. Johann schob ihn von sich und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Sorry.“  
„Bitte?“  
„Entschuldigung.“ Er lachte und Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob wieder alles in Ordnung war oder nicht.  
„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen. Du hörst auf.“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut.“  
„Und du warst deswegen wütend?“ Johann zuckte mit den Schultern. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach reden, wieso musste er aus allem ein Mysterium machen. War das so ein Literaten-Ding oder nur ein Goethe-Ding? Was auch immer es war, Friedrich würde wohl sein Leben brauchen, um dahinter zu kommen.  
„Ich war besorgt.“  
„Und, weil du unverarbeitete Kindheitstraumata hast, kannst du deine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken und wirst wütend, wenn du was anderes fühlst als die Bitterkeit eines alten Mannes.“  
„Ich bin 32.“  
„Die Bitterkeit eines Mannes im besten Alter?“  
„Frech“, murmelte er und zog Friedrich wieder an sich. Nur für einen Augenblick, aber die Knie des Jüngeren wurden unnormal weich und er hielt sich am Pult fest, als Johann ihn küsste.  
Vor der Tür waren Stimmen zu hören und sie traten auseinander und Friedrich grinste, als die Tür aufging.  
„Und ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie sich einbilden, aber wenn sie mir erzählen wollen, dass es in Faust keinen homoerotischen Subkontext zwischen Faust und Mephisto gibt, dann haben Sie ihr eigenes Werk wohl nicht verstanden.“ Johann hob schon wieder eine Augenbraue – langsam glaubte der Jüngere, dass der Ältere das nur tat, weil er es nicht konnte – und seufzte schwer.  
„Diese Diskussion sollten wir vielleicht an anderer Stelle weiterführen.“  
„Heute um acht? Pizza?“  
„Raus jetzt.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und Friedrich ging mit federnden Schritten an überfordernd aussehenden Erstis vorbei aus dem Hörsaal. Während er das Gebäude verließ, summte das Handy in seiner Jackentasche und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter.  
„Bei mir, ich koche. Acht ist in Ordnung. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Goethe.“  
Er würde sich zwar mit Gretchen auseinandersetzen müssen, aber das war in Ordnung. Weil Johann nicht mehr wütend war, er weiterhin Johann sagen durfte und er jetzt irgendwie schon sein Leben auf die Reihe bekommen würde.  
Seltsame Gedanken für einen Montag.

 

x


End file.
